


What are you doing?

by Chief_Airborn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Break Up, Color codes, Comedy, Comfort, Drunk Talking, Siblings, Therapy, drunk Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chief_Airborn/pseuds/Chief_Airborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose comes home one day, finding Dave intoxicated on the kitchen floor surrounded by her and Roxy's alcohol bottles.<br/>Dave tells a bunch of weird Bullshit before Rose are able to pry him open and come to the real topic that he is hiding.<br/>a break up.<br/>Rose made the discover that Dave says a whole lot of bullshit while he is drunk.<br/>a lot of random bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you doing?

What are you doing?

What are YOU doing?

I asked you first.

I asked you second.

I looked at Dave slightly irritated with a lifted eyebrow. He is lying on the kitchen floor surrounded by glass bottles labeled with different kinds of alcohols. His fully dressed body is covered with a t-shirt and skinny jeans and his jacket and knitted cap is clearly thrown a couple of feet feet away. Like always his shades is intact and his hair is slightly rubbed backwards. It looks like a mess, he himself is a mess.

Is that mine and Roxy's? Did you perhaps take that from us?

I asked a little worried. He gave me a small upside down smirk. raising his shoulders.

Maybe?

I exhaled a large amount of air before placing myself next to him and leaning against the kitchen counter.

Tell me what happened.

Wat? Pfff, No.

I will tell Roxy you stole our alcohol.

He starts giggling as if I told a strange joke. His attempt of sitting up sends him sliding down again and he turned to me.

You..... youaer hella cooul. Ya no tat lose? *Roas.

Why thank you David. You are a cool guy yourself. But, I was wondering...

Wat?

Isn't this your first time drinking alcohol other than beer?

Hehe, fuck if I know. Whaz drinking?

Well, how do you feel?

Amaze! Iz lik. The wolrde is a giant lrainbow shining down at me. Giving meh like rainbow vision or shit, I'm tire. But feel amazin!

You, hey hey. Rose. Hey rose, hey.

You should try cock. *coke. And also whiskey. Is like. Wow.

You don't even know brah.

Hehe.

Brah.

Ima zeeeebrah.

He says, giggling to himself.

What are you even doing here? Don't you live with--

*GASP!* There is a fish on me leg! Is Eridan here? Is dat Eridan?

Roze, lose, Jose, Rose! Get it off!

That is your foot, with a blue sock on. Where did you get blue socks? You never wear blue socks.

Hehehe, I have noo ide of wat you are talking abut. Rose you look like Rosy. Roxy look lika, eh... Lika... Um...mom. She looks like mom. You look like Rozy so you are mom 2. #1 mom Rose. Dirk is dad. Hehe. He's old.

Is that so. And why am I given the roll of our mother and Dirk the father?

Bequaz. Like, you and Dirk is super kind. And like, responsible and shit + both offf you are da homo and-- Fuck I am da homo two and zo is Roxey, but wah evzz. You two are besstess. Roxy like 'woho! Party Animal!' Like the greatest glue keeping this family togeth. And i can't be dad cuz, i dunu, look at me.

Me mess, yes I am.

The mess is me.

Me mess.

Yes.

He explains, grabbing a half drunken bottle of vodka. I quickly grasped the bottle before he could.

I think you have had enough

Hehe, haha. You want to hear a joke Rose? Ok, what did the mommy say to the daddy?

I don't know, Dave? What did the Mommy say to the daddy?

She said 'Wtf?' Cuz like in this family there is one: two mommies ir two: two daddies. No blending. Haha. I am creative. So smart. Deserv ana oscar or some shit? Wana hear another one?

Please do.

If there iz 10 apples on a counter, and you take seven of them with one hand, how many you gat?

I don't know, 3 on the counter and 7 in hand?

No, U have a fucking large hand to hold 7 applas in on hand

I couldn't help but laugh, that was pretty silly even for Dave to come up with.

He wobbles his way over to my lap while knocking over some empty bottles on the way. Placing his head on to my lap, he stars at me through his glasses.

Rose

What?

His hand moves toward my nose and gently brushes it before puling back.

I gat your nose, Rose.

...

...

Excuse me?

Hehe, Rose. You are the best. Like tha greatest! And, Rose, hey! Did you know?

Know what?

You'll a wonderful sizther, along with a wonderful persion. Don't anyoone tell you other wiz. Ok?

Yes, of course Dave

And I love you, do not dissapere.

I love you too, younger brother. So can ask you what happened?

Iz like, I dun wana talk about it.  
Shall I call John?  
No!

I got shocked my his loud yell and jumped a little in my seat. His face is sadder than ever and I get a feeling that he talked about all that other bullshit just to get away from the real topic.

Why should I not call John?

...

I will call him unless you tell why, David

No words comes out of his mouth but he turns on his side facing my abdomen and holding around my waist. He holds tight but not tight enough to hurt me. His glasses gets a little out of position and I can see, not only the corner of his eye, but half of his face, eyes closed. Tears drips from them, rolling down his the side of his cheek to his nose. He slightly hicks and sobs. But his voice is small and gentle when he pushes out a:

We... We broke up.

Why?

I don't kno! I can't remember. I-- I just. I don't remember. Ima fucking mess. Just look at me, what have i accomplished in life? No wonder he left--

Shush on you Dave! You are great. You have accomplished allot during your 23 years of living. You mastered a sword in age of 8. Fucking 8 David. You entered the greatest university in this country and you are on your way to become a movie director. If that isn't great, then i don't know

BUT THEN WHAT DOSE IT MATHER? What dose all that matter if i can't spent it with the one I love? *hic, snort* I fucking loved John so much, Rose. I just can't anymore. He lifted me from my sorrow all those years ago. When I was alone and the computer was the only friend i had, he helped me, became my best bro. And I ruined that friendship by confessing.

Dave

What the fuck have i done? What if he wont be my friend anymore?

Dave

What if he disappears for good? What if he moves and we'll never talk like one of those weird romcoms. What if--.

I could not stop him from talking, and i could not stop my actions. I raised my hand and slapped his cheek as hard as i could, so hard even I felt the pain.

GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER STRIDER! That won't happen. So i advise you to. One: Get to bed and talk to him tomorrow Or Two: Move on! I know that feeling, and sobbing on the floor won't help one bit!

He lies on his back on my lap. Not a single sound comes out of him, but his glasses is off and his eyes is pouring with tears. Like two rivers of non-explainable feelings.

Now?

He hicks again and again with red eyes surrounded by red skin and a red mark on his cheek. He knows, even drunk, that Strider's are cool motherfuckers that DON'T cry, so he covers his eyes with his arm while quietly and weak pushes out a small: 

One...


End file.
